


【边兴】前任

by orphan_account



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 我拥抱着一个挚爱的身体时，我知道，自己是彻底的孤独的，我所有的情欲只是无可奈何的占有。我试图用各种语言与人沟通，但我也同时知道，语言的终极只是更大的孤独。——蒋勋《孤独六讲》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *前任梗  
*复合闹剧  
*大三角

00：00，张艺兴关了电脑，四个小时他的工作毫无进展。

先打开微信，边伯贤回了他一句“还没结束”，上一条是他23：26发的“什么时候回来”。

他没点开也没去标注已读，就让那一条孤独的回复埋没在十分钟后就堆积成99+的数字中，转手刷了下朋友圈。

张艺兴烦躁地揉乱了头发打算结束效率奇低的工作，周五晚公司除了惯常加班的几个部门，其他同事都巴不得提前溜。出公司大门的一瞬间他被寒风裹挟着一个颤抖，空荡荡的脖颈没有围巾包裹，皮肤都冻得发麻。

钻进车里手才恢复了一些知觉，他饿得很，如果边伯贤在他身边这时他们俩可以随便找一家便利店窝在一起吃关东煮，但是他不在。

他深呼吸一口，踩下油门去了他经常去的酒吧。

避开人声鼎沸的人群挤到吧台前时一抬眼调酒师却不是他熟悉的那位，工作服包裹下的肩膀很挺阔，流畅的线条向下蔓延是劲瘦的腰。张艺兴移开目光，调酒师恰好转身抓住了他飘忽不定的眼神，笑出月牙眼问他想喝点什么。

张艺兴才习惯性地讲了一句“一杯大都会”，余光扫到一个熟悉的身影，他卡住了。

“怎么了？”调酒师停下动作打量着他，中分一侧刘海盖住了眼窝深遂的眼睛。

“嗯，没什么。”张艺兴眯着眼睛定神去看，然后咬着牙关说，“不要大都会，要干马天尼……”他并没有理会调酒师的打量，而是卸下力气感受着鼓点的律动，“威士忌，也可以。”

“有点烈。”调酒师勾起嘴角说，但显然没有劝他换酒的意思。

张艺兴有一搭没一搭地跟他讲话，只是余光里那背影实在扎眼，就像一把刃半截戳进皮肉里，进退不是。

00：41，张艺兴喝到了第三杯威士忌，调酒师撑着手靠近他低声在他耳边问他是不是酒量不太好。

他感觉自己的耐心几乎消耗殆尽，跟调酒师说我有点事，抽了身摇摇晃晃跑到卫生间，深呼吸一口拨了边伯贤的号码，那边接得很快。

“怎么了？”边伯贤那边的背景音乐鼓点敲打在他敏感的神经上，和他所处这家夜店的背景音乐完美重合在一起。

张艺兴头脑已经开始昏沉，他问“你在哪。”

“我在……外面，还没结束。”边伯贤的声音断断续续。

“外面是哪儿。”张艺兴揉揉鼻梁。

“酒吧，陪客户。”他感到边伯贤的语气里有一丝不情愿透露的意思，虽然每次边伯贤都说那是他神经过敏。

“哪个酒吧？”他迈开腿往回走，朝着边伯贤的方向，律动的人群阻滞着他的前进。

“我马上就会回去，先睡吧，艺兴，嗯？”边伯贤说。

张艺兴避开眼前一个向他倒过来的醉鬼，脚下有些站不稳，“陪客户非得跟秘书坐一起么。”

边伯贤那边像是断线了，过了几十秒才传来一句，“你跟着我？”

“你还管我他妈是不是跟着你？”张艺兴从吧台边挤过去，却被一双手拉住了前进不得，他回头看见了调酒师的脸，调酒师换了便装，皮衣外套和牛仔裤，对他说着什么，但他完全没有心思去听，只是冲着电话用尽可能大的音量问：

“错在我先是吧？”“妈的你女同事那么多你是不是每天一个个陪啊边伯贤？”“陪花眼了吧？”“你不想回去见我直说……”

“张艺兴，你能不能讲点理，我他妈什么……”时候没事约女的出来喝酒了。边伯贤话没讲完张艺兴掐线了。

他挂了电话只觉得在暖气开得无比充足、人挤人的空间内冷得不行，他停下了要去找边伯贤当面对质的脚步，调酒师借力拉着他的手腕让他转过身去。

他失了重心栽到对方怀里，再挣扎着要出来。眩晕中调酒师轻轻在他耳根说“我叫吴世勋”，然后是安抚式的轻摸后脊，礼貌中带着很显然的暗示。吴世勋问他要不要再来一杯威士忌，他点了点头。

这种时候陌生人温柔的同情确实来得比较奏效，张艺兴闭上眼睛之前这么想。

这边厢边伯贤莫名其妙闷着一肚子气换了笑脸折回去，经理问怎么了，边伯贤只说没什么，低头发微信过去说“你先别回去，等会我开车咱们俩一块回，讲清楚”。

他极力克制着愤怒和不解在手机屏幕上打字。张艺兴最近实在，很容易脆弱。

1：08，边伯贤开了几十次手机也没有回信，边伯贤跟老板打了招呼抽身想去卫生间洗个脸，深呼吸揉着眉头退席了，路过吧台的时候一晃眼直觉得太阳穴都突突跳起来。

张艺兴的脸被光影打得五彩斑驳他还是一眼就认出来了，坐在吧台高脚凳上，半个身子都歪到身边那个比他高半头的男人怀里去了。

他们在接吻。

边伯贤气得偏头痛都要原地发作，他折回去恨不得把张艺兴扯出来揍一顿，好不容易忍住了才走到卫生间去。

电话通了，张艺兴显然喝晕了，连生气都忘了作态，迷迷糊糊地问他“你结束了？”

“你他妈怀疑我，你自己呢，”边伯贤解了两颗衬衣扣子，“没结束，但是今天我不陪了，”边伯贤的指甲快要嵌进手掌的皮肉，“张艺兴，过分了。”

“是不是马上还要一边被别的男人操一边怀疑我。”

“……”

直到坐进车里半晌俩人也没说话，张艺兴眼神迷离地歪在副驾上，边伯贤迟迟不开油门。

方才那一幕差点抡起酒瓶子斗殴的闹剧搞得两个人都狼狈不堪，边伯贤把张艺兴从吴世勋怀里捞出来，拳头握紧了要抡上去，幸亏吴世勋反应快挡住了，然后是鸡同鸭讲的口角纠缠和张艺兴口齿不清的酒疯。最后他怎么把张艺兴连拉带扯拖出来的已经让人不想再度回忆。

“你告诉我，那是谁？”边伯贤打破了沉默。

“不认识，嘿嘿嘿，我坐那儿就……就来了？”张艺兴要往他身上歪，被边伯贤扶住了又坐正。

“不认识你他妈也能躺人怀里去，”边伯贤扭过脸死死瞪着他，右手捏住他的下颌，就着脖子滑下去推搡了他一下，张艺兴的头磕在椅背上，力度大得他有些痛。

张艺兴对不上焦，眯着眼睛消化不了边伯贤的话，“唔……”

“你没错，都是我的错，是吧。”边伯贤又开始深呼吸，他扭了钥匙一脚油门踩下去，张艺兴后脑勺又磕了一下。

“你不要跟我发脾气嘛……你好凶哦……”张艺兴把脸埋进掌心里，声音渐渐小下去，身子也坐不稳还是靠在边伯贤胸口。

边伯贤没停，他腾出一只手扶着张艺兴，拐上出口的反方向往停车场深处车位充足的地方去。

张艺兴脑袋直冒热气，看也看不清楚东西，只一个劲问“我还能不能再喝一杯”“就一杯”。

边伯贤忍着盛怒一步到位停好车，直接下车拉开副驾驶门看着他。张艺兴才要抬脚就整个人被扯下车，站都站不稳就被塞到后座去。

张艺兴感觉到危险之后有些抵触，但边伯贤直接欺身压上来钳制住他的手腕开始扒他的裤子，他被酒精麻痹了的大脑又让肌肉使不上力气。

“你……干嘛啊……唔……”张艺兴被压着还想挣扎，气头上又委屈又恼火，瞪着边伯贤推他的胸口，眼睛泛着淡淡的红血丝，嘴唇还有水光。

这种动作和表情却只能激发人的征服欲，反而把他推向了更被动的境地。

边伯贤扣住他的脖子吻上去，威士忌的味道混在鼻息，他撬开张艺兴的牙关灵活的舌头长驱直入，在他的味蕾上挑逗，引燃着醉鬼的快感。

他很少让张艺兴沾酒，聚会上只要能挡他都会挡，甚至在酒吧，张艺兴喝得最多的是大都会和Mojito，没什么后劲的气泡饮品。

今天却被来路不明的陌生人灌了根本承受不了的威士忌——边伯贤吮吸着他的唇瓣时恨不得让这浓烈的酒精彻底从他身上消失。

喝多了的张艺兴没什么力气，和平时比起来更愿意服从和任人摆布，这让边伯贤的掌控欲得到了一些满足，加之身下人似乎是等不及了的磨蹭和扭动，他的怒火稍微减弱了一些。

但是依然缓解不了对方肉体出轨导致的自尊心损伤。怒火还在绞缠他的理智。

润滑油没有随身塞在兜里，车后座口袋摸出一管润唇膏，抠了一部分就往后面塞进去，张艺兴软成了一滩水，听着他低声哄劝的“放松，乖”倒是很顺从。

这是他做过最草率的扩张，唇膏的量实在少的可怜，边伯贤捅进去的时候愣是疼的皱了眉头，张艺兴眼泪串珠子一样往下落喊疼疼疼，但没有得到边伯贤惯常的体贴。勃起的阴茎对于狭隘的甬道来说尺寸可观，整根在他后穴进进出出地抽插，一开始几下只是带来更强烈的不适和撕裂的痛苦。

张艺兴软着声音说“慢点……慢点……”，边伯贤就揉着他的穴口抽出来，只是看见身下人白皙泛着粉色的胸口皮肤和闪着泪花的眼睛，还是又捅进去。起初过于紧致的内壁裹住他的分身，随着抽送开始适应性交，张艺兴吃痛的闷哼也开始悦耳起来。

喝晕了的张艺兴只会嗯嗯啊啊，完全没有平时那些百般勾人的把戏，只是不住地喘息着哼吟着，细碎的声音从嗓子里挤出来，全部钻进边伯贤耳朵里，挑逗着他燃动的欲火。

边伯贤只要想到他这种纯粹的样子差点就要出现在另一个男人面前，就足够后脊发凉。

他加大了操干的力度，整个车身都开始上下晃动，内部空间不太大使得两个成年男人的手脚并不能自由伸展，张艺兴的腿被迫搁在他肩膀上，那种后庭大开的姿势也只是使得阴茎操的更深入，捅进捅出的家伙每次都戳在敏感点上，伴随着逐渐变了调的浪叫和每次操干都发出的嗤嗤水声。

“嗯……嗯唔……啊……”他原始的带着情欲的呻吟在很窄的车厢里显得又暧昧又下流，鼻腔的轻哼和混乱的鼻息都能够被无限放大。

张艺兴的手往后寻找着支撑，他扒在车门上借力好有些安全感，可后庭那一阵阵直冲颅内的快感只让他觉得更不安全。喝得神志不清影响了视觉，他甚至看不清眼前的人的面孔，只是这种连续的顶干和出乎意料的粗暴，让他很陌生。

他夹着后穴感觉自己快要去了，边伯贤把他的双腿打得更开了一些，操他的频率也加快，敏感点猛烈的刺激和后穴饱胀的快感让他的神经都在颤抖，生理泪水浸湿了两鬓。

他的腿被边伯贤移到自己腰侧缠紧，张艺兴带着哭腔一边哼一边说着“要……要来了……”

“呜呜……要来了，世……勋，再快点……”

边伯贤的大脑处理完这个陌生的名字的时候，他已经射进了张艺兴的肠道，下体连接处滚烫地向外淌出精液，交合的部位一起痉挛着，那是快感的写照。

只是他的心凉透了。

一肚子邪火也灭了。

万分冷静。

然后是空前的盛怒席卷了他的脑海。

张艺兴把他当成别人，在他胯下叫了刚刚认识的男人的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

边伯贤缓缓从他体内退出来，显然第二炮没有什么打的必要了。

身下的张艺兴睡眼惺忪地看着他，感知到他起身的动作，像是舍不得热源的离去，还拽着他的领带不放。

边伯贤不耐烦地掰开他的手，深呼吸着抑制着要把这人暴揍一顿的冲动把他弄下车背着，驼回家里去。

在玄关换鞋的时候张艺兴还赖在地上不愿意起来，他怕他着凉，又一面好声好气地哄着说下次不跟你发火了好不好，一面两手从他胳膊下穿过去把他抱起来。张艺兴还没有消停的迹象，他又费了好大力气才把他抱到浴室去。

赤裸着上半身面对面站着的时候，张艺兴勾着他的脖子要吻上来，他躲开了，沉默着去开花洒，水还没开始变热，需要等一下。

张艺兴却愈挫愈勇，似乎亲不到他就不得罢休。刚刚也是这张嘴喊了那个叫人浑身冒冷汗的陌生姓名，妒火还没从翻江倒海的肠胃里散去。

他甚至十分厌倦。疲惫感席卷了他，边伯贤推开张艺兴，一只手扶着他防止摔倒。他咬着的牙关开始加压，咀嚼肌已经有点僵硬。

这不公平。

张艺兴还要动作的时候，边伯贤把他推到了花洒下面。半冷不热的水兜头淋下来，被他强制摁住肩膀禁锢在花洒下的人开始闭着眼睛挣扎，过了一会儿才从醉鬼的状态恢复了清醒，把作恶的手推开。

“清醒没有。”边伯贤环臂望着他，他冷静得出奇，愧疚感甚至被怒火催化成了理直气壮。

“……嗯。”张艺兴感受到眼前人的情绪，大脑开始缓慢而机械地回放前情。

变热的水让室内白汽氤氲，他的思路才要清晰一些，边伯贤就已经退转身要出去。他一边穿回衬衫一边往外走，连一个眼神都没给他，只丢给他一句话。

“你自己先洗吧。”

3：58，边伯贤躺到了他的身边，背对着他。

“你不想跟我解释吗？”酒醒后隐隐胀痛的大脑并没有一丝睡意，反而让张艺兴的思路空前清晰。

过了仿佛一个世纪，边伯贤没有动。

“你不想跟我解释吗？”张艺兴不再看他的后脑勺，而是平躺着望向天花板，他的声音提高了一些。

第二个世纪过去，他的问句好像投进了一个黑洞里。

张艺兴闭上眼睛，他转身背对着边伯贤，他开始酝酿困意，但困意消失无踪，攀爬着他神经像藤蔓一样缠住他的，只有边伯贤让他感到不安的种种行迹。

他不会为了自己而改变对谁都好的习惯，也不会推掉让自己心生不悦的工作。年轻漂亮的女同事还是会出现在边伯贤的副驾驶，温柔可人的秘书会时不时给他电话。虽然边伯贤说那是工作电话。

边伯贤女人缘好得出奇，比他以为的还要好。虽然边伯贤反复告诉他男人也是一样。

虽然但是。无力感让他的交流欲丧失殆尽。

他敏锐地感觉到背后的人坐起来，他闭上眼装睡，想着大概是不想跟他躺在一张床上。边伯贤总说他不信任他，凡事往坏处想。

边伯贤却从那一边绕了一圈停在他面前，蹲下来，距离越来越近，呼吸洒在他脸上。呼吸又消失了，他以为边伯贤走了，于是肆无忌惮地睁开了眼。映入眼帘的是对方的膝盖，他只是从蹲变成了站。

张艺兴有些后悔，刚刚根本没有脚步声，是他误判。

“装不下去了？”他听见边伯贤轻笑。

张艺兴才要涌起的谈话欲望被这句带着讥讽的调侃又推回了谷底，但他还是决定尝试一下，“你先说吧。”

“我没有要解释的，之前说过无数次了。”边伯贤居高临下地看着他，面容很憔悴。口吻却很坚决。

“我每次给你发消息你要么不回……要么是含糊其辞，”张艺兴干脆坐起来，“我不喜欢等人回消息，”他捏着鼻梁避免对上那压迫感十足的目光，“而这对你而言是小事。”

“我说过如果你不喜欢等就不要等，工作完了我会回来，” 边伯贤的语速变得很快，“一直发消息没有意义，反而像监控。”

“我只是确认。”张艺兴摇着头，这个问题已经是第不知道多少次提出，辩论的尽头是没有答案。零共识的问题。

“确认？”边伯贤并没被他说服，“这是你跟着我还差点跑去和别人开房的理由？”

“我没跟着你而且也不是故意跟别人……那样，我再说一遍，”张艺兴深呼吸，而口气已经开始变味，“如果不是你自己和同事走得太暧昧才心虚，怎么会怀疑我跟着你？”

“阴阳怪气的，说给谁听。”边伯贤的声线带着冷气，“一直怀疑我的是你，先他妈出轨的也是你。”

“爱信不信吧。”张艺兴又躺下，他转过身去不再看他，只是说“我要睡觉。”

继续说下去，应该又是往常一般的模式，边伯贤会在气消了之后跑哄他，他的恋人最会挑动人的话让他这个耳根软的人马上给予原谅。而循环往复多了，他反而会产生怀疑。

这是磨合中的小问题，还是三观上的分歧。

他患得患失的安全感，在他眼里是无暇喘息的枷锁。他的痛苦不已是他的微不足道。

“行。”他听见边伯贤说。

4：15，边伯贤离开的脚步反而成了他溺水的救赎。他松了一口气，做了一个决定。

第二天上午，张艺兴煎完第二个荷包蛋的时候，边伯贤杵在厨房门口神色已经恢复了正常，甚至他不用开口张艺兴就知道他要说什么。

想必是“还在生气嘛”。

“还在生气嘛？”边伯贤向他靠近，他没有抗拒背后的拥抱，把煎蛋铲起来放到盘子里，转头叫在他肩窝乱蹭的大男人把盘子端出去。

边伯贤最后磨得他发笑，端着盘子从后面搂着他的腰，两个人磕磕绊绊走到餐桌边去。

这种状态哪里像是分手前夕。他咬着最后一口培根的时候还有点虚空感，边伯贤总是让他一拳打在棉花里，他再无理取闹第二天还是甜甜蜜蜜。

不过这一次他要在这个死循环上剪开一个口子，好让两个人都能喘口气。

他清清嗓子说：“边伯贤。”

“嗯？”边伯贤舔掉了嘴边沾上的一点豆浆。

“分手吧。”张艺兴听见自己嗓子有点哑，不过并没有重复一次的欲望。

“？”边伯贤放下了杯子，疑惑地看着他。

他知道，边伯贤在判断他是不是仅仅还在闹脾气，于是他第一次在争执期间勇敢地迎上那双打探的目光。

而后判断结果让边伯贤揉了揉头发。他皱着眉，这几天加班都没怎么好好睡觉，他想着是不是思考能力衰退影响了他对对方情绪的感知。

“为什么？”边伯贤问。

“就是，”张艺兴干巴巴地说，“我不想谈了。”

“没有理由吗？”边伯贤烦躁地揉乱了头发，起身走近他想抱他。

张艺兴推开椅子站起来，并没有推开他。

“你还是在生我的气，”边伯贤的困倦被心底即将丧失对方的危机洗劫一空。他环住他蹭他的脖颈，在锁骨印下弥留的吻，“我不要，不要分手。”

“你那些前任好哄吧，哄哄就好了，所以你哄起人来得心应手的，”张艺兴还是没有推开他， “别跟我来这套了……不管用的，边伯贤。”

“你都让我抱你了。”边伯贤在他腰上的力度加大，颇有点不让他逃跑的意思。

即使他并没有挣脱。

“不想就是真的不想。”张艺兴越过他的肩膀看着墙角那盆吊兰，他目前为止平静得自己都有些难以置信。

“不行。”边伯贤松开了他，他的表情降温，眼神也开始变得阴鹜，他说，“我不会同意的。”

张艺兴摇摇头，他看着他，“我只是通知你，没有征求你的意见。咱们俩就到此为止吧。”他顿了顿，又接着说，“咱们俩在一起，你和我都挺累的。”

“上周才过了两周年纪念日，这么久了有什么不能商量商量解决的，”边伯贤的急躁已经显而易见，“非要这样威胁我？”

“不是闹脾气，”张艺兴轻笑出声，“咱们俩不合适。”

“怎么不合适，你跟我在一起的时候怎么不说。”边伯贤用近乎企求的眼神看着他，那眼神就像在说，你快告诉我你是跟我开玩笑的。

“我再说一遍，我不同意。”边伯贤等不到想要的回应，开始逃避问题。

张艺兴几乎立刻回答了，“我不需要你同意，”他转身收拾着餐桌上的盘子，“我随时都可以离开你，这是我的自由。”

“你不能。”边伯贤的吐词并非咬牙切齿，但却斩钉截铁地具有威慑力，“你他妈死在这儿我也不会放你走。”

“边伯贤，”张艺兴把盘子摔回了桌子。

不安感让他把刀架上了自己的脖子——再磨下去他就要打退堂鼓了。

“别他妈自欺欺人了，你烦不烦。”

“你不能离开我，”边伯贤重复，“你不能不喜欢我。”他在苦苦挣扎着求证着什么，以至于冷血抛出分手函的人也有些心疼。

“我喜欢你，”张艺兴笑着，他用一种安慰人的语气，而不是哀怨地挽回的语气，对自己向边伯贤实施的千刀万剐赔不是，“不过现在我们已经分手了。”

“你今天收拾东西，我一会儿到外面去待着，免得妨碍你，”张艺兴又把盘子收拾好了，端到厨房去，“或者你不想收拾，我走也可以。”

“但还是你走比较方便，毕竟你公寓离你公司近……”

哐。

张艺兴打开水龙头开始洗碗之前，听到一声巨响。他知道那是边伯贤给他的最后一个回应，一声凝结着各种乱七八糟的情绪的关门。

边伯贤放弃了他。

他盯着自己手里的碗筷的视线已经十分模糊，等到眼泪爬过脸颊往水池里滴，混入哗啦啦的水流，他才觉得铺天盖地的难过包裹住他。

而此时再说对不起或者挽回对方已经来不及了，这真是自杀式的分手方式。

如果满分是十分，他想给自己打个九分。扣掉的一分主要是因为提得太晚，太喜欢，伤心伤肝。


	3. Chapter 3

2：15，正月初五，距离分手整整一个月。

他低估了离开边伯贤对自己的伤害。

张艺兴如是想道，此时此刻他歪在卡座里，倚在金钟大身上以免滑到桌子底下去，对面是朴灿烈那张光彩夺目的帅脸，还有那张看起来秀气却喋喋不休的嘴。

明明在年前还没有这么严重，工作填满了他思绪中的空隙，因而分去思念某人的份量也很少——少到他都产生了“我放下了”的错觉。

那么现在呢？

大概两个小时前，张艺兴在朋友圈发了自拍和酒的照片，边伯贤第一个点了赞。

这并不算什么，分手之后张艺兴的每一条朋友圈，边伯贤都锲而不舍地点赞，颇有点争做第一的风范。

点赞，点你妈逼赞。

张艺兴掏出他烟盒里最后一支烟，第不知道多少次打开了火机。朴灿烈忍无可忍的骂了一句“我擦”叫他少抽点。

“你……你管我……”张艺兴眯着眼呛回去，拿着打火机的手勾着金钟大的脖子，另一只手伸过去点烟，烟没送到嘴里，半截被金钟大拦下来碾熄在烟屁股堆成小山的烟灰缸，打火机扔到桌子上顺着惯性滑到桌角被朴灿烈卡在食指和中指接了个正着。

男主角的苦水还没倒完，烟没抽上话还是先溜了出来：“妈的边伯贤有女朋友了，他给我点赞干嘛？”说完了不解气似的踢了一下桌腿，“什么意思啊？”

“能什么意思，”朴灿烈摸摸鼻子，裂开嘴角笑出一口白牙，“你别钻牛角尖，我前女友都结婚了现在还给我自拍评论‘真帅’呢。”

“感情你们都说散就散，”张艺兴撇着嘴整个人挂在金钟大身上，“放不下的只有我呗。”

“话也不是这么说的……”朴灿烈整了整发型，“可是不是你自己要分手的么，你后悔了？”

“……”张艺兴随着酒吧里的鼓点摇晃着身体，“没有……吧。”

“不说这个，说不清楚，你把那瓶给我喝。”张艺兴想伸手摇摇朴灿烈的肩膀，奈何距离太远视线太模糊，够不到，反而使金钟大被勾成了一个极不舒适的姿势。

“张艺兴，”金钟大今天罕见地没跟朴灿烈一起二对一冲他吵吵，皱着眉头扳住张艺兴乱动的手把他扶得坐正了，“别这样，我不想看见你这样。”

“我不这样我……难受。”张艺兴索性趴在桌子上，眼底不知道是热得还是酒气熏的，水雾蒸腾。

“靠。真他妈绝了！”朴灿烈白眼一翻环抱着胳膊向后倒在卡座上，待垂眼看见张艺兴红了的眼眶，心底一惊转移了视线，跟金钟大眨眼求助。

“抽烟喝酒不难受么，”金钟大拎起张艺兴的大衣递给他要他穿上，一把抓走了朴灿烈眼前的钥匙站起来，另一只手拉着张艺兴，“你在这儿继续吃，我带他出去醒……”

“我不去……”张艺兴躲开了要往他脖子上套围巾的手，腾出一直胳膊去够朴灿烈面前仅剩的几瓶百威，“这个没人喝吧，我对瓶了啊……”说罢还眼疾手快躲过了朴灿烈的抢夺。

朴灿烈心说这家伙今天再喝怕是要喝死，看着金钟大没辙地耸耸肩。用眼神问：怎么办啊？

金钟大又坐回张艺兴旁边，抿着嘴沉默了一会儿，拿食指中指指节敲了敲桌子，然后做了一个打电话的手势。

朴灿烈愣了两秒钟，然后了然地解锁了手机屏。

拨出去边伯贤的号码等待接听的时候，朴灿烈想，之前他跟金钟大的玩笑不无道理，张艺兴犯起倔来喝得刹不住车，能制住他的想来想去还真只有边伯贤——结果倒好，俩乌鸦嘴一语成谶，现在只有下下策。

边伯贤接到电话的时候正牵着许婧如的手在人行道上走，电话进来的时候他看见来电显示太阳穴突突跳，预感隐隐提示他。

怕什么来什么。

“边伯贤你他妈过来，张艺兴喝到第六瓶了，妈的不能喝还死喝九头牛都拉不住，有病……”朴灿烈听起来喝得也不少，仗着一点微醺上头的酒意大着嗓子冲听筒吼，也缓解了这通不合时宜的电话的尴尬。

果不其然。

“我现在……”走不开。

结果后半句话硬是卡在喉头说不出口，边伯贤皱着眉头松开牵着许婧如的手往旁边走：“你把电话给他我跟他说。”

“我靠我真制不住他了，他现在还在摸我兜里的烟！”朴灿烈那边人声鼎沸外加DJ音乐的嘈杂旋律，边伯贤隔着手机都能感受到那边厢场面一片混乱，只听朴灿烈又接着冲听筒大喊“他再这么折腾真的能去死你信不信，你快点来！”

“你让他接电话。” 边伯贤放慢了脚步。他甚至有飞奔折返回去的冲动，只是此时此刻事态好像还能掌控。

他听见那边朴灿烈赶鸭子上架一样的催促，还有某人熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音，哪怕是带着怒气也让他耳根发麻。

“张艺兴，边伯贤要你接电话……”“我不接。”“妈的你接吧。”“干嘛啊你？谁让你跟他打电话的！”“快点儿我手都酸了。”“……”“……”

争执似乎僵持不下了。

“喂——”以至于这一声冗长尾音拖沓的回应也有些让他措手不及。

“你在哪儿呢？”边伯贤把另一只手收进口袋里，握着电话的手已经冻得失去了知觉。

“你问这干嘛呀？”那边耍机灵似的顿了顿，“我告诉你你又不来找我……”

“你快说吧，我去找你。”

边伯贤还在埋着头往前走，一回头许婧如拉住了他的袖子停下了，她说你要是有事你先去。这句话简直对他而言简直像是大赦，他作出歉意的深情看着许婧如说抱歉，你自己回去注意安全，有点急事。

赶到现场映入眼帘的第一幕，是张艺兴歪在金钟大怀里，一边笑一边拿打火机指着朴灿烈，说“这点小事能难倒我？”

他唯一的想法却是那姿态实在很不得体，即便作为张艺兴前男友却以他监护人的视角去评价他更不得体。

索性处处不得体的冲动驱使他坐在了张艺兴身边并从金钟大怀里把他捞了出来，朴灿烈识趣地停了嘴，跟金钟大俩人飞快收拾好了东西去结账。

“什么事能难倒你呀。”边伯贤扶着怀里的人，张艺兴的下巴搁在他肩上，安静地像是要入睡。

“朴灿烈……怎么跑了，还没喝完呢……”喝上了头的男人又想起了什么似的推开他，双眼迷离地盯着他的脸看。边伯贤若无其事地对视回去。

对焦成功，张艺兴来了句“怎么他妈又是你”。

“一个月没见了，”边伯贤怕他往后仰摔出去，凑得离他近了些，“怎么是‘又’？”

“睡觉做梦见了不够，”张艺兴也礼尚往来地向他移动了一点，两张脸的距离忽然拉近，“喝醉了还要缠着我……”

距离太近了，带着酒的香气，气息钻进他的鼻息。

边伯贤的理智拉扯着他清醒过来：“你别喝了，不能喝死撑个屁，”他错开那张显然喝得不知自己身处何处的脸，抱着腰把人拽起来，“乖，听话，我开车送你回去。”

“成啊，不喝了……”张艺兴倒是没再乱动，“我酒量什么时候能有你一半好？”

“喝酒有什么好的。”边伯贤半蹲下来，“你趴到我背上，我把你背出去。”

醉鬼听懂了信任的人的指令，顺利地完成了动作。

出门的时候边伯贤忘记系扣子的大衣被风撑起来，冷意顺着全身上下各个缝隙钻进他的皮肤。身上的人这时反而不像醉鬼，适时环住了他的腰，让大衣好贴在身上。

边伯贤一边冻得抽气一边忍不住回头骂了一句：“妈的这什么天气，冻得要死你跑出来喝酒？”

“我想喝，暖和。”顶嘴倒是反应很快。

边伯贤深呼吸，又长叹气，退一万步催眠自己，今天的话醉鬼听完就会忘，不说白不说。思至此，于是无所顾忌地随着自己的想法碎碎念，“你照顾好你自己，别让别人天天为你操心。”“好不好，张艺兴，你说句话。”

“……唔。”背上的人听起来像是昏昏欲睡。

结果刚坐进车里，他给张艺兴系安全带的时候，耳边却传来一句：“你不还是因为关心我才来找我的么。”

他插好安全扣没移开手，只是说：“嗯，我送你回去。”

他们俩的脸第二次小于安全距离，这一次他不想做正人君子了，无趣。于是他果断地放弃了用大脑思考，决定改换用下体思考。

结果他才要凑上去，张艺兴就扣着他的脖子吻上来，湿漉漉的舌头钻到他口腔里，唇瓣还带着冬天的凉意。

醉鬼的吻技尚存，他用舌尖的味蕾在他敏感的上颚摩擦，体温开始骤升，在空调都还没打开的车内他感到燥热不已。边伯贤暗想这样下去可能要在车上把他办了。

结果张艺兴松开他，唇舌分离的时候牵出暧昧的银丝，他舔着嘴角扣住边伯贤系安全带的那只手说：“复合好不好。”

他的口吻平淡得就像是在问他酒红色头发是什么时候染的一样。

边伯贤又凑近了他，比起这个让人如鲠在喉的问题，进行到半截的吻显然更有吸引力，他衔住那两片不安分的嘴唇吮吸方才混在一起的津液，带着甜的果冻触感让他好把这个垃圾问题抛到脑后去。

但呼吸的间隙，张艺兴还是重复了一次这个只会得到否定回答的问题。他说：“复合好不好。”

边伯贤拉开一点距离，定定地看着他说：“不，你不想。”

几乎没有犹豫地，醉鬼回应了他的目光，嘴里还说着危险的话语：“我想”

“你是不甘心。”边伯贤放在他后颈的手往上去，抚摸着他的鬓角。

这种时刻观众如果不仔细了解他们的对话，场景看起来就是温柔缱绻的恋人在互诉真情。而就像边伯贤坚信的那样，现实往往很骨感。

“不试试复合你怎么知道？”醉鬼醉了和清醒的时候一样，都很顽固。

“我不想试，张艺兴，”边伯贤扯开嘴角笑了出来，“要分手的是你不是我。”

“可是……”似乎也没有什么可是。醉鬼迷茫地看着他，没有下一步动作。

边伯贤被他这么一折腾反倒是彻底清醒了，他从张艺兴的怀抱里抽出身坐回驾驶座，努力忘却下体的感觉。等到他真的平静下来，一手扶着方向盘一手撑着额头。

为了防止真正的擦枪走火，他听见自己说。

“张艺兴，亲也亲了，抱也抱了，还要怎么样？”

“要我干你么。”

“别人没把你干爽还是怎么的？”

“你贱不贱，张艺兴。”


	4. Chapter 4

这番话难听得连边伯贤自己都做好了对方摔门而去他再把人拉回车里的准备，结果过了半晌，张艺兴也只是半眯眼靠在座椅上，叹了口气。边伯贤甚至觉得这声叹息里带着歉意，而他并不需要这样毫无意义的道歉。

挽回，服软，低三下四，这些只会让他更难从本来就爬不出来的深渊脱身。

他咬咬牙逼迫自己不去胡思乱想，半边胳膊和身体的力量匀出来扶着站都站不稳的张艺兴，走到电梯里按下熟悉的楼层，这毕竟是他住过两年的地方。早先俩人大学同学，边伯贤读研张艺兴工作，他学校离这边近，没事会经常来串门，俩大男人宅一起不会愁没事干，在家下棋看书打游戏闲聊，甚至心血来潮做顿饭，张艺兴是主厨，他帮忙打杂，他厨艺跟着张艺兴学也慢慢有了点起色。等他毕业拿到offer，张艺兴都帮他找好了离他公司更近的公寓，没住满半年俩人就在一起了，索性直接搬到张艺兴家里。到达楼层的提示音响起，边伯贤从思绪中抽离出来才惊觉他竟然开始回忆过去。

他搀着张艺兴站在门口，看着密码锁犹豫了两秒，还是输了原来的密码。密码是561007。他不知道自己在期待什么，正或者误，似乎都不是应该高兴的事情。可锁打开的瞬间他还是像被迫窥探到了什么秘密一样，有石头落地的狂喜，还有——还有对这样纠缠于细节囿于琐细的自己的唾弃。因为那些在犄角旮旯里落灰的记忆全都鲜活起来，侵吞了他在此之前假造的无坚不摧的冰封保护层。

他想问问在玄关歪着头向他笑得灿烂的张艺兴，为什么不换密码，但他最终也只是说了句“早点休息，记得喝茶”。

第二天边伯贤顺路接许婧如去公司，许婧如看见他不太好的气色和俩巨大的黑眼圈，什么也没问，只是叫他少熬夜。他握着许婧如的手说好，心里想的确是可惜恋人的容忍除了让人产生怜悯与愧怍，并不能生发爱意。

天知道他现在多希望能立马喜欢上别的什么人，最好能爱得死去活来，这样才好立刻让自己从张艺兴那里刑满释放。即便换人也摆脱不了前任的滋味并不好受，整个人都陷入对过去的缅怀和无尽的自我贬低中，忙碌的工作可以缓解一些，但一旦一个人在家里闲下来，即便是激烈的快节奏游戏也抑制不了无休无止的死循环。

边伯贤自认自己在情场没受过什么严重的伤害，甚至称得上是游刃有余。大学期间也谈过几任，全都是他没感觉了才提分手，这种情况还是第一次。结合这些经验他甚至怀疑他至今对张艺兴耿耿于怀只是因为，这是他唯一一次被甩。

直到昨天晚上他听到张艺兴从电话那边传来的那声“喂？”

“伯贤？”许婧如突然提高的声音打断了他完全脱轨的思绪。

“噢，对不起，刚刚跑神了。”边伯贤不好意思地笑着看她，嘴角咧出一个俏皮的弧度，“你刚刚说什么？”

“嗯……我说，《飞驰人生》今天上映了。”许婧如重复了一遍。

“周末去看？”边伯贤想了想自己的时间表，“周五晚九点之后，或其他你有空的时候？”

“看周五的，午夜场。”许婧如说得很自然，以至于听起来就像他们是正常的恋人关系。

红灯，边伯贤猛踩一脚刹车，险些追尾。他刚刚，居然觉得他和许婧如并不是正常的恋人关系，那么，他自己该如何去定义呢。

许婧如担心地看着他：“怎么了吗？看你今天有点不在状态。”

“没什么，睡少了。”他挤出来一个笑容表示自己没事，看着缓慢移动的车队，觉得把这些失常的举止全都归罪于神经衰弱睡眠不足，实在是荒谬至极。

可他还有什么别的理由可找呢。

22：37，周五晚，电影开场前一个半个小时，边伯贤正要给许婧如打电话，对方发消息进来说家里有急事去不了，叫他找朋友一起看。边伯贤回电话过去反复确认不需要送她，顺手给朴灿烈发了条短信问他看不看免费电影，才从公司动身慢悠悠走去电影院，拐进旁边便利店买点吃的。刚结完账就进来一个陌生电话。

什么陌生电话，数字组合明明烙刻在他脑海里。电话簿联系人可以清除，人却不会失忆。

他接起来，正酝酿着要开口说“以后别打电话了”，对方雀跃又清亮的声音传进来，“边伯贤，你看商场门口。”

他抬头，张艺兴穿了件驼色外套，深色的低领毛衣，没有围巾，戴着鸭舌帽，活像一高中生向他走过来。他惊得电话都还保持着举在耳边的姿势，直到张艺兴在他面前停下来。

“你等会有事吗？”张艺兴的酒窝漾开一个俏皮的弧度，眼睛亮晶晶地望着边伯贤。

“有。”边伯贤侧身拐进电梯走廊的门，没有给张艺兴留过门帘的时间，帘子拍了一下他的右肩。这并没有挫伤铁了心要跟着他的张艺兴，他说：“你有什么事？陪女朋友吗？”

“嗯。”边伯贤停下脚步，按下电梯上行键。

张艺兴抿抿嘴，扯了扯边伯贤的袖子，又攥紧了说：“朴灿烈让我来的，他有事，他还说你女朋友把你鸽了。”

“下次我不找他了。”边伯贤走进电梯，看了门外的张艺兴一眼，张艺兴一接收到目光麻溜地钻进电梯站在他身边，笑得更乖巧了：“看什么电影啊，我最喜欢看电影。”

边伯贤被他气笑了，盯着他说：“迪士尼公主。”他知道张艺兴看不进去。

“噢……那我也看，你别以为你了解我，过了这么久我口味变了。”张艺兴躲开边伯贤的注视，没有反悔的意思。

“嗯，你不嫌困就行，”边伯贤走出电梯，没有甩开张艺兴揪着他袖子的手，“你要真想看就看吧。”

座位买在最后一排的角落里，上座率不太高，周围也没什么人。临开场边伯贤去上厕所，回来之后张艺兴站起身，给他腾出空间让他坐下去，可是直到他坐好也没有移走，还站在他面前。

接着张艺兴紧贴着他蹲了下来。

狭隘的空间内他们俩的膝盖骨碰撞在一起，边伯贤不得不打开两腿让张艺兴整个人卡在中间。

脖子敏感的人习惯穿低领毛衣，已经很低的领口还因为不适而被拉扯得有些松，别说遮住锁骨，这个跪地的姿势让他大半个胸肌都袒露出来，甚至只要边伯贤仔细捕捉，就能看见若隐若现的乳尖。

男人为什么会有这么白皙的皮肤和手感姣好的肌肉。

想到这里他才突然清醒，可是张艺兴的手已经抚上他的裤裆了。

“妈的你干嘛？”边伯贤慌乱地锁住了他的手腕，“……你他妈别闹了”

“你都起反应了，骗谁呢？”张艺兴的力气也不亚于他，扒在裤裆上揉了一把那包已经有些鼓胀的东西。边伯贤甚至能想象到他泛红的指尖和修剪齐整的指甲盖，柔软白皙的指腹在粗糙牛仔裤面料上摩擦。

何况这种事情本来就易攻难守。

边伯贤的呼吸渐渐粗重，高领毛衣下的身体开始变得敏感，连脖颈间羊毛面料的搔刮都像是戏谑的挑逗。他腿间跪在地上的人用上目线挑衅地打量着他，咬着嘴唇，好像在问他：你他妈行不行？

他的裤裆撑起了帐篷，昭示着里面那根急不可耐的家伙已经蠢蠢欲动。两个人对视着僵持了十几秒，最后以边伯贤深呼吸着移开目光为结束，这是他投降的标志。向欲望和冲动投降。

他扯过大衣罩在了张艺兴身上，这样从外面看来，好像他只是个把长款羽绒服盖在腿上看电影的普通观众。底下被笼罩住的人感知到了无声的许可，被鼓励着将淫秽又下三滥的举动贯彻到底。

张艺兴调整了跪着的姿势，电影院不见天日的黑暗里再叠加一层黑暗，他的眼睛根本看不清任何东西。摸索着边伯贤的大腿向上探去，彻底勃起的分身的温度已经使布料也变得滚烫不已，他都能凭借回忆在脑海中勾勒出那根性器的模样，它狰狞地暴起经络，充血使得颜色也野蛮又带有侵略性。光是幻想，他就已经连血液都在倒流。

他吞了一口不断分泌出的唾液，深呼吸着想让手上的动作少些颤抖，让自己显得平静一些，却被边伯贤探进来的手捏住了下巴。这个压制性的动作在他眼里反而充满性暗示，他再熟悉不过了，他的情人在床上有着外溢到几乎变态的控制欲。

像是获得了首肯，张艺兴用舌尖舔弄嘴角的手指，然后感受到那只手的松动，顺着插入口腔的动作含住那秀气又修长的手指，食指和中指一起，在口腔内和舌头互相追逐，时不时戳压到柔软的内壁上。灵巧的逗弄之后动作开始变得粗暴，就像他用阴茎抵进他后穴那样，插入又抽出。这些在进行的同时，张艺兴已经在夜视渐渐恢复的情况下拉开他的牛仔裤金属拉链，隔着内裤抚摸着几乎是弹跳出来的性器。

边伯贤感知到下一步动作，抽出了手指，帮跪着的人将内裤前端褪下，好让被棉质布料束缚了很久的东西彻底暴露出来。张艺兴两只胳膊撑在他的大腿上，埋下头含住那物什，尽力让粗长的东西进得深一些。

边伯贤起伏的小腹告诉他这种服务令人欲罢不能，张艺兴甚至知道边伯贤露在外面的上半身，此时正极力抑制着粗重的呼吸，本来就薄的嘴唇仅仅抿着，佯装正经而严肃的观影者的样子。这种笃定的猜想令他更加兴奋，他的鼻息弥漫着对方的气味，口腔被对方的阴茎撑的满满当当，再往里顶一点，就是喉头，就会翻涌上吐意。

他闭上眼睛开始舔弄茎身，吞吞吐吐的动作缓慢而磨人，铁了心要把这次口交的时间延长。即使是在一起的时候，他们都没胆量在公共场合尝试这种情趣。罕有的刺激感是他们都无法也不会去推拒的。张艺兴的唾液逐渐润湿了口中的巨物，连带着龟头分泌出的液体和口边溢出的粘液，水顺着那根东西往下流，稍不留神就会浸湿边伯贤的裤子。为了不耽误等会离场，他只好又用手去把液体往上撸动。

吞吐了有一段时间，张艺兴调整姿势缓解腿部酸痛的时候，边伯贤腾出手抚摸上他的头发，手指插进发间，还没待他反应过来，边伯贤就开始了幅度轻微的动作。他开始往自己嘴里抽送阴茎。

张艺兴听话地配合着抽送的动作，边伯贤在他发间的手也在加力，他被迫被扯着做了几次深喉，只是碍于速度，深喉做得也十分温柔，并没有引起他的强烈不适。口中的阴茎尺寸还在胀大，他的手摸到底部去挤弄那鼓鼓的囊袋，时不时又放上去撸动巨物的根部。

边伯贤能给他的幅度十分有限，张艺兴知道此刻暴露在外的人，肯定又急又无法大展拳脚，只能畏畏缩缩地往他嘴里捅一两下。口交的主动权都在他手里，只有他含的够深、吸得够紧，边伯贤才会感到爽。这种清晰的认识让他获得了安全感，边伯贤现在离不开他。

他需要他。哪怕只是需要他帮他解决简单的生理问题。

生理问题并不是小问题。他在犯罪的快感和这种心理暗示的满足感下开始竭尽全力地舔弄他，他几乎搜集出了脑海内所有关于以往口交的经验和看过的A/V画面，一会是高频率的深喉一会是侧面的舔砥，将舌尖抵进那个小口的时候，明显感到边伯贤发出了一声惊叫，那声带着颤抖的尾音让他坏心思地搅弄着里面的软肉，感受着他大腿肌肉失控般的痉挛。最后张艺兴用力吸住嘴里的东西，吸到第三下的时候边伯贤终于绷不住了，摸着他的后颈和耳朵射进他嘴里，一波接着一波，通通顺着食道跑进他的胃。

嘴角挂着的残液也被舔得干干净净。他咽下那些东西之后还要埋头去舔边伯贤的阴茎，好把上面的液体也清理得体，可才到一半就被边伯贤强行按着肩膀不能动弹。爽完了的男人神清气爽恢复了力气，穿好了裤子恢复如初。这些动作一气呵成，只需要一分钟。

张艺兴的这一分钟的每一秒都被无限延长，每一秒种从背脊爬上来的凉意和失落都把他拉向更无助的境地。

他觉得自己的一举一动都像玩笑，可以被随意地接纳，也可以被无情地踢开。对过去一切的挽回令人丧失自尊，令人堕入尘埃。

等他失魂落魄地被边伯贤连拉带扯拽出电影尚未放映结束的电影院，他还沉浸在溺水一样情绪中无法自拔。边伯贤把他塞到出租车里，自己也坐进去，张艺兴猜想边伯贤是要再度送他到家门口。边伯贤在他旁边掏钱包，翻了半天烦躁地捶了一下腿。

“张艺兴，你带身份证没？”边伯贤突然问他。

他机械地说“我带了”，连思考要身份证干什么都放弃了。

迎面砸来的却是边伯贤凑近他耳边用被情欲泡哑了的嗓子挤出来的一句：“那用你的身份证开房。”


	5. Chapter 5

他没想到边伯贤比他还要急迫，也没想到他会选择酒店最高层的套间，更没想到窗帘大开的落地窗视野如此开阔。

他还有太多的没想到。

吻是从电梯里开始的，边伯贤一改在前台温文尔雅又从容不迫地和接待交流的样子，在电梯门关上的那一刻用热烈的吻堵住了他的一切问句。

方才边伯贤还平静地笑着用游刃有余的口吻问前台“我们般配吧”，收到接待小姐礼貌的回应和和善的笑容。现在他和边伯贤彼此拥抱着纠缠在酒店铺了柔软地毯的走廊上，恨不得就地褪下身上碍事的布料。

无论是狠狠纠缠在一起的唇舌还是贴在一起的胸膛和下腹的磨蹭频率都只能用下流形容，谁都不能对此时此刻的情况作出合理的解释。想要解决的仅仅只是肉欲，再进一步就要调动大脑和口舌，实在太费劲。

择其简从。

边伯贤刷开房间门的时候张艺兴已经挂在他身上，整个人面红耳赤，紊乱的气息配上被扯得露出大片皮肤的毛衣，他扣住对方的腰把人带进去，嘭的把他反手压在门板上，房卡扔在地上，两个人开始互相撕扯衣服。牛仔裤褪到一半，边伯贤想起来什么似的原路穿上裤子，理了理衬衣领子，打量着张艺兴脱毛衣时里面泄露的大好风光，舔了舔嘴唇，那线条姣好又充满力量的腰肢勾起了他关于张艺兴的各种记忆，有扭着身子在他胯下承欢的，也有，自觉地攀着他的胸膛坐在他身上律动的。

女人怎么跟这种尤物比。

他低身下去把卡捡起来插了进去，整个房间大亮，近在咫尺的张艺兴的脸突然清晰地映入眼帘，受到灯光刺激的人眯着眼斜睨他，投向他的眼神迷离涣散，反而更有点意乱情迷的意思。边伯贤咂咂嘴，制住了张艺兴拉扯毛衣的手，他凑上去，额头抵额头，张艺兴又抱着他吻上来，舌尖在他的喉结附近打转，那是勾引、暗示，是祈求他行行好，快牵着他到欲海里去，双双溺亡。

把胯挤进张艺兴两腿之间都不用费什么力气，双手伸到张艺兴臀部托住他，坏心思地使劲儿揉了一把，说“我抱你”，张艺兴就自觉地勾着他的脖子跳上来，两条腿缠上他的腰，棉质的裤子裤裆轻易地被胯下勃起的性器顶出一个弧度，在他小腹上色情地摩擦。套间很深，往里走了一段视线里映入落地窗，边伯贤才勾起了嘴角迈步走过去。

张艺兴背后贴上一股凉意才惊觉边伯贤把他整个人压制在玻璃上，薄毛衣的网眼不太细密，肌肤还能感到丝丝沁入骨髓的冰，他打了个激灵企图蜷缩起身子，却动弹不得。等边伯贤覆上身来解开裤子拉链的时候，他几乎是立刻预知了什么。

害怕和隐隐的期待，杂乱的想法让他的身体都在颤抖，张艺兴不安地看着边伯贤动作，轻声询问他“能不能把灯关了”。

边伯贤的拉链拉下一半，只抬眼瞟了一下他，动作却丝毫没有回心转意，笑着凑近他说：“你跟我有什么好害臊的，你什么我没看过？”

张艺兴皱了皱眉躲开他赤裸的嘲讽，羞耻感此刻才复苏一般地涌上来，为了摆脱这种感觉，他又尝试移动自己的腿，可边伯贤的腿也使了更大的力气去压制他的反抗，“外面看不见你的，乖，别动。”说罢就让牛仔裤挂在胯上，只从前面褪下内裤让里面完全兴奋的性器暴露出来，抵着张艺兴的腹部要去扒他的裤子。

张艺兴咬着下唇，后背的玻璃实在是太凉，以至于前面贴上来的温暖都显得弥足珍贵，他只能竭力往那热源贴过去，却被边伯贤发现了用意般重新狠狠推回玻璃上。裤子褪下来之后，不只是腰，连臀腿也在玻璃上碾压，前面的性器却和边伯贤的摩擦在一起，这种前热后冷的对比让不适感涌上来，他抬眼试探地看着边伯贤说“好凉。”

“操你你就热了。”

边伯贤整个人贴上来，手扒开他的臀瓣探到穴口，却感到了不同于往常的湿润，他停下了动作，缓缓找到张艺兴的目光盯着他，“你自己做了……？”

“……嗯。”张艺兴移开目光再度吻上边伯贤的锁骨企图转移视线，却被边伯贤捏住了下巴，“张艺兴，你他妈想被我干想疯了？”

仅从口吻里流露出的不屑就足够让张艺兴脸上烧起火来，他根本不想知道边伯贤此时此刻在用什么样的眼神看自己。

反正不是珍惜的眼神。

他低着头，映入眼帘的确是更让人血脉喷张的画面，勃起的阴茎互相蹭在一起，顶端渗出的液体已经让两个人的腹部都湿了一片。

他只有慌乱地移开目光又去回应边伯贤的对视，自暴自弃地看着他，边伯贤笑得有点玩世不恭，一双笑眼弯成月牙。整个局面都掌控在边伯贤手里，让他有了想扳回一城的欲望。他的手从边伯贤的小腹一路抚摸到胸前，另一只手解着他的衬衣扣子，他说，“你不想干我么，我刚刚给你口的时候，你连推都没有推我。”

“你装什么正直，说着不想复合，还是把我拖来开房……”张艺兴隔着衬衫上等的棉质揉弄着那挺立的乳尖，感受着那东西逐渐变得充血挺立。然后，他扯开边伯贤钳制着自己下巴的手，就着姿势往他胸上推了一把。

边伯贤没有防备，腿上卸下力量往后退了一步。

“我巴不得你现在马上就干我，操得我不省人事，我每次自慰的时候想的都是你射在我后面或者脸上的……”他还没说完就被边伯贤堵住了嘴，后面的话语因为入侵的软舌而彻底吞咽下肚，可张艺兴扣着边伯贤的脖子躲开了唇齿绞缠，拉开了脸的距离笑着看他，就像他刚刚看自己的眼神一样，“我不说这些话，你他妈就会穿好裤子走人吗？”

“不，我会把你……操到哭着把这些话都讲出来。”边伯贤再次把手探到他的后穴，手指在穴口研磨着挑弄着，按揉着附近的敏感部位。

“那你他妈的……装什么正直，”张艺兴的话因为急促的呼吸也有些断续，“绿你女朋友……后悔了？”

“我今天不操你，会更后悔。”边伯贤插进去两根手指，内里湿滑得像是已经经历过一次性事，只是内壁还紧紧包裹着他的手，他嘶了一声，低声叹了句“你他妈真是适合被干。”

“唔嗯……”张艺兴因为身后异物的入侵而泄出一句呻吟，随着边伯贤手指开始抽插，后面甚至有轻微可闻的水声，就像边伯贤的舌头在他口腔搅拌的淫靡声响，两者模糊难辨。

边伯贤又进了一根手指，穴口被手指撑开，旋转着开拓的动作却让里面足量的润滑液体流出来，流了他一手，“真该让你亲自看看你下面是怎么往外流水的。”

张艺兴被他玩弄得浑身都卸了力，瘫软地靠着身后那冰冷的东西，脑中竟然出现了幸好能靠在玻璃上的诡异想法。下一秒边伯贤对他体内某个点的戳弄让他再次嘤咛出声，“嗯哈……”

边伯贤谙熟地往里用手顶了几下，感受到张艺兴倒抽冷气的声音和绞紧的后穴，抽出手来扶着阴茎抵上穴口。穴口周围已经湿得能够不费什么功夫把那玩意滑进去，但要一捅到底还是有些难。

所以边伯贤使了点力气，以致于大概失了度，身下人一声惊呼之后竟然红了眼圈。痛感逼出的生理泪水只让张艺兴显得楚楚可怜，让人想要毁灭。

让人想要把这看起来尚有气力勾引他的人糟蹋得连骚话都讲不出来。

他的理智早就一把火烧得灰飞烟灭，挺进去拔出来的时候也懒得管那带着哭腔的“太大了”“太深了”，只是往最深处捅，每一次都要贯穿身下的人，恨不得操得他散架才好。

“边……伯贤……呜呜……”张艺兴的眼泪涌出来了一些，他带着泪的睫毛扫在边伯贤脸上，嘴上还想吐出什么求饶的词汇。

边伯贤心一软还是换了个角度操进去，他对张艺兴的敏感点再熟悉不过，这回许是找对了角度，痛感也下去了，张艺兴的声音从带着哭腔的哼吟变得甜腻，甚至有些放荡的趋势。

张艺兴在床上根本不吝惜说任何助兴的话，玩扮演游戏的时候能够跪在地上边叫他“主人”边张开腿求他操他，做到情迷的时候会在他耳边呵着热气低声说“哥哥干得我好爽”，那些乱七八糟的但凡能够取悦他的话，张艺兴都能说给他听。

但是今天他不要，征服欲升级成支配欲，他要看见被干得彻底迷乱的张艺兴。

因此即便冲着敏感点，也都是猛烈又高频率的刺激，什么挑逗般的擦边球，欲拒还迎的游戏，他都不想要，他只想看见张艺兴最软弱的样子。

这显然奏效了，张艺兴不知所措地看着他，一阵一阵的快感直冲天灵盖，他摸不清边伯贤的动作为什么这样粗暴，又并非完全忽视他的快感，明明每插干一下都叫他爽得只有最原始的嗯嗯啊啊，连什么称呼什么讨好都说不出口。他唯一能做的就是在他胯下大口地汲取氧气，夹紧了双腿死死绞缠着在自己体内驰骋的粗大的肉棒，在海啸一样摧毁一切的快感中发出放浪的淫叫，好像那样就能制止边伯贤疯狂的操弄。

明明无济于事。

于是他只得再去搜罗求饶的话，可明明大脑在性快感的倾吞下连组织的语言都已残损不堪，只有零零碎碎的只言片语，“求……求你，呜呜……慢……”

这次却奏效了，边伯贤突然停下来，甚至动身把满足他的阴茎拔出来一些，这令张艺兴慌乱中不住地吸着后穴想留住他，结果是边伯贤就卡在一半，既不退出去也不捅进去。他一边吻着张艺兴一边问他：“你不是想被我干？”

他托着张艺兴的脸让他的脖子转了过去，窗外的夜景就这么映入他的瞳孔，边伯贤咬着他敏感的耳朵说着让他浑身战栗的话：“让全世界都看看你怎么被我干的。”

“骚货，满意没。”边伯贤舔上他的耳垂，吸舔那一小块柔嫩的软肉，而他只能在这种摆弄下不住地颤抖，眼泪流得似乎要控制不住了。他都不知道自己泪腺如此发达。

边伯贤喜欢看他流泪的样子，尤其是红着眼角求他时，是床上的暴君最容易心软的时候。可是今天好像没有退路了，边伯贤重新操进张艺兴后穴，捅得前所未有的深。

假如他是女人，他毫不怀疑自己今夜过后就能怀孕。子宫大概都被贯穿，阴茎把整个内里顶开，精液涌入。想到这里他感到自己后穴可耻地再次绞紧了那巨物，甚至蠕动着吸紧它，在它每一次退出时都恋恋不舍地扯出粉红色的媚肉。

“叫……再叫……次……”他从唇舌挤出几个字眼，彻底放弃了尊严和体面，他根本不需要那些，现在他唯一想听到的，就是边伯贤的呼唤。

骚货，婊子，怎么叫他都行，只要证明他是被需要的。

“叫什么？”边伯贤又一次整根插进去，听见张艺兴一声闷哼，又被他夹得下腹一紧，“骚货？婊子？还是母狗？”第一个称呼出口就明显引起了张艺兴后面无法自控的收缩。他口中的回应也只是无意义的语气词，根本说不出任何实质内容。

“还是……艺兴？”边伯贤满意地看着张艺兴的反应。

他哭着叫，哭着看他，抽吸着鼻子用被他掐得有了红痕的大腿缠住他的腰，凑上来红肿的嘴唇跟他索吻，一点都不反抗，甚至放弃了求饶。

张艺兴承受着他的为所欲为，彻底不再是清醒的时候会对他张牙舞爪地自我保护的狮子，而是被他支配的顺从的羊羔。

他心疼地吻去张艺兴的眼泪，最后几下抽送把张艺兴操得直接泄在他小腹上，然后感受着那人惊呼着不停收缩着后穴，抱紧他，就仿佛如果不抓住他就会被高潮的快感冲垮，变成一地碎片。

他射进去，和他一起攀上巅峰，小心翼翼地说“张艺兴，”我爱你。


	6. Chapter 6

裹着浴巾让整个人陷进酒店的大床，从张艺兴这个角度，可以看见落地窗玻璃上干结的精液，斑驳在干净平滑而透亮的玻璃表面，给他们的罪行留下了记载。

由此可知后来他们做的其他地方，沙发、电脑桌，都或多或少地印有色情的记号。汗液、唾液和精液混在一起，又湿又滑的触感好像还留在指尖。

边伯贤在浴室里帮他把灌进后面的精液弄出来的时候，看着张艺兴塌着腰撑着墙臀部翘得老高的姿势，差点忍不住又要把家伙送进那还在抽缩的殷红入口再爽一次。最后咬咬牙，叫张艺兴夹紧腿，在又白又滑腻的大腿根蹭了半天才射出来。

等两人好不容易折腾完了，他躺在床上才感到身体快要散架。

怪就怪今天做得太多了，不仅仅是跟边伯贤做。张艺兴这么想着，边伯贤恰好关了灯从浴室里出来睡到他身边，没过一会翻了个身把张艺兴揽入怀里。

面对面，张艺兴闻到边伯贤呼吸里的烟草味道。他往下挪了挪身子，让脸颊贴在边伯贤胸口上，也好移开时不时就撞在一起的目光。

电影院是吴世勋送他来的。

他们俩做完之后吴世勋把套取下来扔进垃圾桶，看着张艺兴对着自己到处是浊迹的格子衬衣发呆，说了句“你等等”，跑到卧室去拿了间套头高领衫给他，张艺兴为难地看着他说“我穿不习惯高领”，吴世勋联想起来对方敏感的脖颈皮肤，了然地又折回去扒拉出一件低领毛衣。

那件毛衣根本不合他的身，松松垮垮挂在身上，大片的胸口露出来，就像是领口失去了弹力。

张艺兴急匆匆地从他家出门的时候，吴世勋说要送他，左右想不出拒绝的理由，张艺兴也不好意思让已经换好了鞋跟着他走到电梯口、手上还挂着车钥匙的人再回去。听说他要去CBD百货的时候吴世勋也只是挑了挑眉，连他要去干什么都没问。

他下车了目送着吴世勋走远才转身往另一个方向的电影院走，才到门口就看见便利店门口拎着塑料袋的边伯贤。

边伯贤的心跳声清晰地传入他的耳朵，敲击着他的鼓膜，温暖的怀抱和柔软的棉被的包裹中，他却只感到身体的累，感觉不到困。抱着他的人反而呼吸均匀，不知道是不是入睡了。

张艺兴试探性地抬了抬头想看他，不成想被边伯贤一把摁回胸口。

看来大家都睡不着。

张艺兴回想起边伯贤把他拽上出租车的那一幕，他心血来潮地问道：“我要今天没带身份证呢。”

“那就去我们……你家，你家不行就我家。”边伯贤几乎没用多少时间思考。

张艺兴“唔”了一声作为回应，任由他搂着自己，边伯贤没穿上衣，胸膛从浴衣的开叉露出来，他可以回忆起那有弹性又结实的手感，和舌尖的触感。

假如一个人面对着另一个人无法诉说爱，爱就会被异化后以性的形式发泄出来。

他伸出了舌尖，用手揭开了浴袍让那被他反复用舌尖照料过的乳首暴露在空气中。边伯贤放在他后脑勺的手加大了力气，然后滑向他的后腰。

边伯贤的动作最终也只是停在他的腰上，然后他拉开了他：“差不多行了。”

张艺兴这回有机会找到边伯贤的双眼跟他对视，那双目光此刻倒是很温柔，但说出来的话依旧刺耳：“你不会憋了一整个月吧？”

吴世勋的身影从张艺兴脑海中一闪而过，几个小时前吴世勋把他压在餐桌上边戴套边抬眼看着他的模样还历历在目，润滑剂弄多了，好不容易塞进去就有东西顺着腿往桌子边上淌。

他不是不爽，但也说不上投入。

他以为自己这种真爱至上主义者永远都不会有为了快感而和他人打快炮的经历，结果生活让他瞠目结舌。

他还记得吴世勋刚联系上他的时候，第一条微信就是“听说你也单身”。

那会边伯贤才刚刚搬出去三天，身边的朋友除了朴灿烈、金钟大这几号人，其余的根本不知道他分手了。吴世勋跟他第一次做之前他才得知，酒吧那天只是因为调酒师临时有事，叫平时对鸡尾酒很有研究的他去代班。

后来他俩开房的时候，吴世勋在前入的姿势换成后入的间隙告诉他，是调酒师出卖了张艺兴的微信号跟感情状况。他只得在心底不痛不痒地骂了句朴灿烈嘴真大。

今天是他和吴世勋第二次做，吴世勋叫他去他家的时候他果断地答应了。边伯贤对复合的拒绝就像颁发给他的滥交许可证一样管用，他连第一次做的心理负担都彻底抛下了。

结果看见朴灿烈那条“好消息，好消息”打头的微信，还是愧怍感往天灵盖上冲。

天知道他有多想见边伯贤，心理建设倒塌就在一瞬间。

是，边伯贤没说错，他就是贱。

“是的，一个月。”张艺兴撒谎了。

边伯贤的眉心逐渐皱起来，他嘴角的弧度时刻都是上扬的，噙着笑的嘴无情地戳穿他：“你真的很不会骗人，”然后边伯贤支起一只手撑着头，“其实你要是怕伤我自尊的话，也没必要，无所谓的。”他冷了表情眨眨眼，“反正分手的时候，已经伤完了。”

“我们复合吧。”

张艺兴知道这句话实在说的不是时候。

前戏说，高潮说，甚至事后在浴池里说，哪一种成功的概率都比现在大。可是他偏偏挑在气氛最僵硬的时候。

因为他不想要情动时刻丧失理智的允诺，固执地要得到冷静思考的答案。而这种时刻的答案显然只会是——

“别再跟我提这个了。”边伯贤似乎压抑着语气里的不耐烦，“不提的话，我还可以陪你聊点别的。”

张艺兴松了一口气，转过身去背对着他，轻声说“睡觉，晚安”。他企图用这四个字解开他那一团乱麻一样的思绪，把他从边伯贤的魔咒里解救出来。

他渴望得到肯定的回答，那证明边伯贤还没有放弃他，可他又只敢面对否定的回答，因为复合后的闹剧重演让他伤透了脑筋。

血管里沸腾的血液叫嚣着要独占这个被他亲手放走的男人，冰冷的大脑用逻辑告诉他，这样行不通。而边伯贤仿佛明知道他担心什么就故意做什么，一个星期之后就找到了下一任接盘。

一边喜欢一边跟人分享的滋味并不好受，所以贪恋地爬到他床上又有什么错。

明明大错特错。

张艺兴闭上了眼睛，他连他自己都搞不懂。

他卑微地用性欲牵引着两个人的关系变质发酵，用错误的解决方式让局面变得荒唐。

10：59，边伯贤在酒店的床上睁开眼，身边的人早就离开了。

手机一堆未查看消息和未接来电，拨了几个重要的回去道了歉，交接了问题，他才穿好衣服打算回去。要结账的时候酒店前台告诉他张先生结过了。

他揉着太阳穴失笑，反倒他才是被睡的人。

昨天晚上他看着张艺兴的后背发了几个小时的呆，对时间的流逝都几乎丧失了感知。天快亮的时候精神才松懈下来，他沉沉陷入梦乡。

半梦半醒恍恍惚惚的时候，他居然冒出了就这么一直下去也好的想法。然后他狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头，逼迫自己快点别再痴心妄想。

早饭被掠过，中饭自己下了一碗面。打鸡蛋的时候边伯贤想，如果张艺兴的不甘心是这样一直持续的穷追不舍，他只怕会产生自己还被真心喜欢着的错觉。

明明是被他用“不合适”这枚黄金令牌作为理由，亲手从长达两年的恋爱中判死刑的人。

更何况现在他也只是张艺兴的炮友之一，唯一的优势大概只剩做爱经验丰富，会调情。

鸡蛋液倒进平底锅，油放多了，油星子溅到小臂上引起一阵刺痛，边伯贤用凉水按揉着那片皮肤，想如果是技艺娴熟的张艺兴就不会出现这种情况。

他贪恋又恐惧地在死缠烂打里挣扎，唯一能发泄怒火的，就是把话说得难听一点。

损人不利己。

紧接着他做出了又一件自己都唾弃的事情，那就是给许婧如发微信说“我们分手吧”，而后在对方的委屈和困惑种作出自己都不信的解释。

元宵节之前大学同学聚会，边伯贤是最后一个收到通知的。之所以笃定是最后一个，是因为通知他的金钟大说，组织人是支书，班长不来的话不合适。

支书是张艺兴。班长是边伯贤。

他们俩大学同专业同班，寝室就隔着一面墙，两人又都是班干部，班级活动策划经常聚一起开会，还都是学生会的，朋友圈高度重合，有来有往地没事联系个微信，熟悉是意料之中。边伯贤自来熟，张艺兴慢热，性格互补爱好相同，逐渐成了好朋友。

相处模式就是正常的哥们模式，没事互损，有事互殴，有什么烦心事一起勾肩搭背跑到学校外面喝一顿，半夜三更两个人拉扯着回宿舍，各回各家。

那会儿边伯贤还是直男，张艺兴的性取向没几个人知道。后来一群人混夜店，有一天他撞破张艺兴在隔壁卡座搂着一浓眉大眼的帅哥打啵的时候，边伯贤内心波动也不算太大，反正不过是个人喜好，来去自由。

大学期间张艺兴谈过的有三四任，他自己女朋友也换了不少，有随便谈的有真心喜欢的。只是他从来没想过有一天，他跟张艺兴之间会有可能。

生活的乐趣在于未知。

边伯贤回想起大四下半年，张艺兴那位谈了一年多的男朋友即将出国，不分手就意味着无限期异地——最终还是在一众朋友劝说下分手了，大家一致认为同性加异地，不会有好结果。

张艺兴消失了好几天，一个人闷宿舍里，打电话也关机。边伯贤担心地去敲他寝室门，门一拉开张艺兴就着姿势倚在他肩膀上，眼泪打湿了好大一片衣服。

他很少见张艺兴哭，只是拉开距离看清了那张脸时，惊觉男人也能哭出美感来，让人生出莫名其妙的保护欲。后来的几年他发现张艺兴其实挺爱哭的，因为信任伴随着软弱，眼泪只给有限的人。

他倒很荣幸成为那个人。

“那我就去呗。”边伯贤回复金钟大说。

推门进KTV包间的时候，一屋子同学看着他一边拍手一边大声起哄，说“班长来晚了要罚酒”“酒量好的还要加一杯”。边伯贤还没找到那个人的身影，就被朴灿烈拉着往人群里拽，屁股刚落座，满上了的玻璃杯就推到跟前。

给面子地喝完了，大家才消停下来开始聊天唱歌。边伯贤不动声色地扫视一圈，人已经到得差不多了，歌也排了十几首。张艺兴一个人在点歌台附近的角落里坐着，跟他之间隔了七八个人。他投过去的目光总归是被那人敏捷地躲过，视线摩擦，就是对不上双眼。

《Lucky》的前奏响起来，边伯贤整个人都僵直了，如坐针毡。第一句歌词滑过，张艺兴声线清亮字正腔圆地唱，一本正经皱着眉头眼睛看歌词。

那是他们联欢晚会唱了三次的合作曲目，他唱歌，张艺兴和声吉他，明明歌词倒背如流，只是张艺兴故意逃避视线罢了。

往常这首歌该他们俩一起唱，只是今天两人分开坐且不打招呼的态度，明眼人都看得出来不对劲。

话筒就在边伯贤手边，一群人鸦雀无声，谁也没有要合的意思，谁也不敢问边伯贤要话筒，最后张艺兴高音上不去了，不知道谁推搡边伯贤一把说该你唱你快点儿的。

边伯贤就真的拿话筒接着唱，张艺兴充耳不闻地没停下。

一首歌还是磕磕巴巴唱完了。尴尬的氛围在大伙一个劲呐喊下也瞬间消散。

张艺兴打开手机窝回角落里，手里攥着罐冰啤，屏幕将将划亮看见陌生号码发来短信。边伯贤的号码，数字组合的结构已经作为图像印刻在脑海里，根本不用辨识就知道是他。

“你出来一下。”


	7. Chapter 7

张艺兴把手机塞回口袋里，看了一眼边伯贤。这次对视很成功，目光隔空锁定，不偏不倚。

他冲边伯贤笑开了挤出俩酒窝，一深一浅，不仅丝毫没有要动的意思，反而扭过了头去继续点歌。

边伯贤站起身朝他走过来，手里拿着两罐雪碧。从茶几绕到点歌台不过是十几步路的距离，可走到一半就被一双横在桌子上的长腿挡住了去路。

“怎么着，歌王亲自上阵点歌了？”朴灿烈的低音炮此时让边伯贤觉得万分刺耳。

张艺兴闻言迅速回头扫了一眼，自觉地抽身往离边伯贤更远的沙发走过去，并朝空气说了句“我点完了，大家伙想唱什么跟他说。”

边伯贤的尴尬也不过是一瞬间，下一秒他就装作是要来找朴灿烈，一屁股挤在朴灿烈和另一个人之间，并自然地把对方手里的酒换成雪碧，说“少喝点，等会还有下一摊。”

“下一摊什么？”朴灿烈开易拉罐的声音淹没在自嗨的歌声里。

“轰趴啊，”边伯贤喝了一口雪碧，“我来之前群发通知了，在市郊的别墅，上次咱去过那家。”说完眼见自己会的歌到了，顺手接过递过来的话筒，冲朴灿烈耳侧低声说了句，“哪儿有支书一个人负责活动班长不管事的道理？”

然后忽略掉对方充满深意的打探的目光，泰然自若地沉浸在飙高音中。

边伯贤从嘈杂的人群和音乐里逃出来，随便推开了别墅二楼一扇卧室的门，映入眼帘的就是这幅场景。

这是张艺兴第一次在边伯贤面前点烟。

房间的窗户敞着，风从室外穿梭而入，干冷的空气沉重得如同固体一般让人呼吸不畅，微弱的蓝色火焰忽明忽暗地在这充满压迫感的温度下跃动着，才让烟头燃起一丝火光就迅速灭了下去。于是那人依稀可见的棱角分明的侧影也融进一片黑夜里。

他明明不喜欢这些东西，烟酒。

“大家都在外面，你一个人躲在这里干嘛。”边伯贤从张艺兴手里拎过烟头扔脚下，碾了几下踩熄了。

“你掐我烟干嘛。”张艺兴没有扭过脸来正视他。

“你别抽烟，不好。”边伯贤的底气倒是很足，关切的语气在他这里，总是拿捏得恰到好处。

“抽烟怎么了？”张艺兴搓了搓手掌，已经冻得没有了触觉，起身把窗户拉上了，“不你教我的嘛？”

“我不该教你，后悔了。”边伯贤靠在墙上看着他。

张艺兴第一口烟是边伯贤硬塞进他嘴里的，理由是“你猛吸一口，呛出眼泪了你前男友那个傻逼就能从你脑子里消除”。

当时纯粹是出于看不下去张艺兴那副为了情感纠葛要死不活的样子，想着尼古丁能过滤烦恼，都是男人抽了就抽了，好在后来张艺兴瘾也不大。可是现在他的面容在一片迷蒙的云雾里的样子，让边伯贤产生了距离感。

人的变化都是无声进行的，沉默的。不知道什么时候就突然变成这样了。

张艺兴的气场却和KTV里大相径庭，因为下一句话就把边伯贤的思绪彻底搅得稀巴烂：“你不是最喜欢一边把烟往我嘴里渡一边干我。”

“……”边伯贤的喉咙动了动，这句话简直能变成无数个回忆在脑海里循环播放，他干巴巴地舔了舔嘴唇说“记得”，腹诽还好黑夜遮住了他的惊惶。迅速整理好了情绪，才又说教似道，“以后都别抽了。”

“边伯贤，你这么关心我你女朋友知道吗？”张艺兴坐在床沿上，胳膊撑在床上，整个人向后仰，抬头看着低头看地的边伯贤。

边伯贤促狭地看着他，平淡地说，“上一个分手了。”

“你看，”张艺兴把腿岔开，似乎只是为了换个舒服的姿势，“你躲不过我的，随便推开扇门都能遇到我。”

可边伯贤很确定，这是在挑逗他。赤裸裸，还带点胸有成竹。

他离开了不该贴着的墙，向他接近。打开的腿之间，刚刚好能够容下他。边伯贤觉得就像乖乖上钩的猎物。

“你刚刚为什么躲我？”他用一侧膝盖顶住张艺兴的裆，把人往床上顶了顶，然后单膝跪了上去。脸和脸的距离也很危险了。

“因为不想让朴灿烈他们知道，”张艺兴扶上边伯贤的腰，然后抚摸上肩胛骨，“没法解释。”

“是啊，分了手还在……”边伯贤解开皮带扣，“做爱？谁听了谁他妈不懂。”

“你跟你女朋友分手……不是因为我吧？”张艺兴顺从地让他扒裤子的时候这样问道，边伯贤并没停下手里的动作，把身下人脱得精光，“你想多了，只是因为没感觉。”

“唔。”张艺兴听到这话也只是手上顿了顿，搂着他的脖子把胸前的红樱送到他嘴里，享受地发出轻微的低叹。等前戏做得差不多了埋下头要张口含住他家伙的时候，边伯贤推着他的肩膀制止了他。

“你知不知道现在随便进来一个人，咱俩都收不了场。”边伯贤皱着眉头，欲望还没压住，热潮还弥留在脸颊上带着暧昧的温度，“现在停还……还来得及。”

张艺兴起身看着那张平时寡情的脸，边伯贤薄薄的嘴唇还带着接吻之后的水光，甚至看起来有些情色的红肿。

这样的人居然对他说，现在停还来得及。

他一言不发地起身走到门口，扭了反锁。然后继续刚才的流程，他用手握住边伯贤的性器时对方还一副欲言又止的表情，可张艺兴一句话就堵住了他的嘴，“现在我一会被你干得尖叫，他们都进不来。”

张艺兴跟他说话的措辞和语气总是让他错觉，分手可能只是他做过的一个梦。无下限的挑逗和脏话总能自然而然地往外飙，真正端着的，只有他自己罢了。

可自己明明只是摆着一副刀枪不入的样子在干同流合污的勾当。

气急败坏的情绪上来了，夹带下体被那双白净的手抚慰撸动着的画面给人以视觉刺激，冲动中边伯贤低声笑着说了句，“你还真他妈不要脸。”

张艺兴却认栽地连恼都没恼，只是摆弄着他的囊袋揉得他快感往天灵盖上蹿，“骂我要是能让你更爽，就骂吧。”

最后是两双手握着两根性器摩擦着抽送着达到高潮的，没有交谈和问答，整个房间只有节奏不一的喘息和口水交换的声音。

再多说一句都嫌见不得光。

边伯贤嫌恶地俯视着自己的所作所为，又一边沉浸在当下如同巨浪一般冲垮他的快感里，他手上的浊液和怀里人的温度告诉他，这场性事不是他性幻想的一个场景。张艺兴高潮的时候总是在他身下用大腿紧紧锁住他的腰，这次也是一样，肌肉律动的节奏清晰地传过来，和他的高潮融为一体。

他明白了为什么总说性和爱不该割裂，和爱的人做肌肤之亲的事，高潮的战栗能够爬上每一根神经末梢。

而这种时刻说爱简直是自讨没趣，他只能从张艺兴迷乱的眼神里捕捉一些依赖和眷恋。他连口头确认的风险都不甘承受。

委屈和愤怒，最后都变成床上意味不明界限模糊的拥抱和接吻，边伯贤贪恋地索求着对方的呼吸，想借此忘记些什么。

忘记没有答案的问题，绕开那口深不见底的井。

事后张艺兴率先穿好衣服跳下床，卧室里的附带卫生间派上了用场，就着洗手液搓掉了衣服上的不明污渍，好把让人起疑的地方都抹去。揉着衣角的时候他一抬眼，对上镜子里他背后杵在门口的边伯贤的目光。

张艺兴再次全神贯注地盯着衣服，轻轻叹了声气。

那叹息并没逃过边伯贤的耳朵，亲密过后他自知已经十分冷静，大脑迅捷又高速地运作着思考此情此景适合交流的话题，得出的结论却很无奈。

不合适的场合下，他们俩无话可讲。感情的取舍各怀鬼胎，袒露心扉又恐走入比现状还要坏的境地。索性只能挑些不痛不痒的生活琐事来说。

“上个月的case，最终策划通过没？”边伯贤问道。

张艺兴顺着他的话回答：“嗯，比较顺利。”而后飞快瞟了一眼边伯贤，“所以接下来，大概要升职……”像是在斟酌着词句，“准确地说是调职。”

边伯贤松了一口气，话题沿着正常的轨道继续：“我听灿烈说了。”

洗衣服的人冲干了最后一点泡沫，把衣摆的水分拧干，回头看向他：“朴灿烈还跟你说什么了吗?”

“只说你会有工作调动，”边伯贤走到张艺兴身边拧开水龙头，压了一把洗手液在手里，“我一直问他，也不合适。”

“你跟他……主动问我？”张艺兴靠上洗手台，脸伸到边伯贤面前甚是调笑地问，似乎还有点小雀跃。

边伯贤不知道该说些什么，进而转移话题：“你要调去哪里？”

“盘查过问呐，”张艺兴笑开了，眉眼弯弯，酒窝在他眼前明晃晃地晃悠，“不是你的风格。”接着又嫌埋汰得不够一样说，“你不是最讨厌盘根问底吗？”

“是的，你也没必要告诉我。”边伯贤平静地说。

两个人僵持了几秒钟，边伯贤的手在水流冲刷下仿佛永远也洗不干净。在张艺兴抽身的前一秒，他用还在往下滴水珠的食指戳了戳那个梨涡。

触感还是很柔软，温度还是很暖情，让他产生了0.1秒的错觉。

张艺兴眼里的慌乱一闪而过，随即被笑容覆盖过去：“反正朴灿烈跟你一个公司，迟早会告诉……”话尾却被边伯贤截断，“那何必不亲口告诉我。”

“上次喝多了也是，叫他打过来倒不如你自己打过来，”边伯贤一鼓作气地说，“反正你知道我不会拒绝你，何必绕这些弯子，你倒不嫌麻烦？”

“那次确实是个意外。”张艺兴不笑了，甚至面带一丝愧意。

“可是……”边伯贤直觉得话题偏离了安全地带，深呼吸一口又把它拧回来，“所以你接下来，要调到哪里？”

“我还没决定，有两个选择。”张艺兴回想起上周他和朴灿烈的聊天。

微信跟朴灿烈随口提到一句“你们公司挖过我”，收到了对方秒回的一条“欸我靠，幸亏你没来”，自带朴灿烈的大嗓门和愤慨音效。

他只好打了句“……呃”，对面好久没有回复。最终张艺兴还是发出了输入栏里那句躺了好久的“我同意了，任职协议也签了”，想试探试探朴灿烈的反应。

对面过了几分钟，发来整整一页的问号，和简单的四个字“边伯贤呢”。

张艺兴急忙发出准备好的那句“骗你的怎么可能”。

而此刻面对着边伯贤，他才真切地感受到这个决定一旦做出，其后果的严重性。

“等我决定了，就告诉你。”张艺兴故作轻松地说。


End file.
